Cadeau
by Ninlhinn
Summary: Certains anniversaires sont plus importants à nos yeux que bien d'autres. Et certains prennent une tournurent bien particulière quand c'est un cadeau mystérieux qui vient s'ajouter à la liste des raisons d'être joyeux. Le Lennon l'attendait lui. Il attendait de voir ce que Fanta allait bien pouvoir lui apporter comme cadeau.


_**Bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de FantaBob et je pense qu'on le voit bien. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir réussi à faire mieux que ça mais bon, ça va.  
Si tu lis cette fic (et tu sais très bien que c'est à toi que ça s'adresse), sache que je suis désolé, j'aurais bien aimé t'écrire un Sylvio mais j'ai pas réussi. J'aurais bien aimé t'offrir mieux que ça mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire à temps… désolé donc, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même !  
Donc voilà, cadeau et bon anniversaire !**_

* * *

Les nuages voltigeaient dans le ciel et dansaient entre les arcs de lumière rougeoyante, absorbant la poussière dorée qui tombait sur la terre et en reflétant les couleurs dans leurs courbes cotonneuses et leurs cheveux dispersés. Le soleil se couchait et il ramenait sur lui le drap et la couette, laissant seule et froide la Terre, la laissant grelotter nue à la lumière des étoiles. Mais il n'en était pas encore là. Pour l'instant la douce couverture s'enroulait encore sur le corps fatigué de la Terre. Pour l'instant, la couverture continuait de la chauffer. Pour l'instant elle couvrait ses pauvres pieds gelés.

Explosant un des nuages et le faisant voler en milles éclats, un avion passa, laissant une longue traînée blanche derrière lui. Bientôt. Bientôt.  
Il continua d'observer l'engin survoler l'aéroport en tournoyant. Il devait y en avoir beaucoup. Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de la boisson pétillante qui se trouvait dans son verre, laissant le vent de printemps se couler dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être impatient, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait pourtant beau se répéter inlassablement ces simples mots dans la tête, rien n'y faisait. Il était tout excité et passait d'un état de joie extrême à un état de stress intense. Il voulait que ce soit maintenant. Pas plus tard. Juste maintenant. L'avion disparut de sa vue et le soleil commença à attraper la couverture. Deux bras entourèrent le torse de l'homme brun et un corps se pressa contre le sien.

\- Je parie que tu es impatient. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt arriver. Mais en attendant, interdiction de bouger d'ici.  
\- Et si j'ai froid ? Fit-il en rigolant  
\- Alors tu trottines sur place, ça peut pas faire de mal.

Il n'avait pas froid cependant. Le vent était doux et le sang qui passait dans ses veines lui donnait une température idéale. Alors il continua à regarder en silence les avions atterrir les uns après les autres, s'arracher à l'or et aux flammes pour venir se glisser sur la piste noire se dégluer de la lumière de fin de journée pour se faufiler dans l'océan de ténèbres de la nuit.  
Car la nuit était bel et bien tombée, bien que Bob Lennon, toujours debout sur son balcon son verre à la main, ne l'eût pas vue arriver. La lune commençait à grimper dans le ciel et les étoiles scintillaient, multiples veilleuses dans la chambre. La sonnerie retentit.

\- Tu attends !

Il avait entendu sa voix juste avant qu'elle ne commence à cavaler dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte, cette dernière étant bloquée par un verrou. Depuis le balcon, il essaya de percer la nuit pour se faire une idée de leur nombre.  
Des formes se massaient dans les ténèbres en bas, se distordant et se déformant continuellement. Elles étaient bien une dizaine. Une vague de lumière vint se déposer sur le sable noir et les formes disparurent, s'engouffrant immédiatement dans la mer  
Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Son verre était vide. Il fut saisi d'une folle envie de se retourner et de rentrer mais elle lui avait dit d'attendre. Alors il allait attendre.

La minute qui s'écoula avant que les pas n'amènent le groupe dans l'appartement lui sembla être une éternité qui s'écoulait bien vite.

\- Eeeeet…. Retourne-toi !  
Il obéit et se retourna, piétinant presque sur place d'excitation.  
Ils étaient une vingtaine. Et il était bien arrivé, lui.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La soirée se passa tranquillement à grand renfort de coca, de dragibus, bonbons en tous genres, défis stupides, champagne, gâteau au chocolat, tartelettes à la crème et autres boissons et nourriture extrêmement pratiques quand il s'agit dans mettre partout et de fêter dignement un anniversaire. Vint ensuite le moment fatidique des cadeaux. Ô qu'est-ce qu'il l'attendait ce moment, ô qu'est-ce qu'il l'attendait…  
Il était semblable à un gamin, sautillant de partout et excité comme une puce.  
Les uns après les autres, les paquets s'empilèrent sur le canapé, formant une sorte de tour de Babel.  
Il ne restait que son cadeau à lui.  
Le réunionnais s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- J'ai mon cadeau mais je te le passerai après d'accord ? Une fois que tout le monde sera parti.

Bob fit semblant de bouder et rouspéter pour avoir son cadeau dès maintenant mais rien n'y fit, Fanta refusa catégoriquement de le lui donner et éclata de rire. Comme toute soirée d'anniversaire digne de ce nom, elle s'éternisa jusqu'au petit matin, chacun y mettant du sien pour la faire durer un peu plus longtemps.  
Encore frigorifiée, la Terre abandonna l'idée de récupérer la couette et avait déjà commencé à s'habiller à l'aide d'un long t-shirt clair qui bleuissait à vue d'oeil. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que les invités fussent pour la plupart endormis, certains dans le salon, d'autre dans la chambre, d'autres dans la cuisine, d'autres dans la salle de bain et même un sur le balcon.  
Mais Bob Lennon, lui, n'était pas endormi.  
Sa tête bourdonnait certes de fatigue et menaçait à tout instant de tomber mais il restait éveillé. Le cadeau. Quel était ce cadeau ? Il avait beau se demander, il ne voyait toujours pas.  
Il avait cherché partout pourtant, dans la veste de Fanta, dans son sac… partout.  
Et s'il n'y avait pas de cadeau ? Si le cadeau était resté à la réunion, soigneusement emballé sur le bureau ? Si Fanta avait du partir en vitesse, n'était-il pas possible qu'il ait malencontreusement oublié le cadeau ? Et que c'était pour ça qu'il voulait attendre que personne ne le voit pas le lui dire.  
Probable.

Ou alors c'était un cadeau vraiment personnel. Un long bâillement résonna. Typiquement le bâillement du réunionnais d'ailleurs.  
Il sortit du balcon avec l'air fatigué mais content.

Ils se contemplèrent tous les deux un bon moment.

\- Et pour mon cadeau du coup ?

Ça avait fusé comme ça, immédiatement, presque naturellement. La question n'était pas méchante mais juste imprégnée de toute la fatigue du pauvre Lennon.  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Fanta.

\- T'es sûr que tu le veux vraiment maintenant ? Y a encore des gens.  
\- Ils dorment tous.  
\- Ils pourraient se réveiller.  
\- Tu les vois se réveiller comme ça par magie ?  
\- Ah bah par magie difficilement en effet mais avec le bruit.  
\- Le bruit ?  
\- Tsss. Alors, tu veux ton cadeau ou tu préfères attendre ?

Leurs regards à tous deux pétillaient.

\- Je le veux.  
\- La phrase est de circonstance.

Le brun haussa les sourcils et laissa le chauve s'approcher. Il le laissa s'approcher dangereusement même, jusqu'à laisser son souffle courir sur son cou. Il le laissa s'approcher et le renverser sur le canapé. Il le laissa approcher encore et encore et encore.  
Il le laissa l'embrasser.  
Il se laissa l'embrasser.

Le jour se leva finalement et, vêtu de son t-shirt bleu, il sortit du lit. La fête était loin d'être terminée. La cadeau loin d'être à peine goûté. La vie loin à peine commencée. Le plaisir à peine entamé.  
C'était décidément, pensa Bob l'esprit quelque peu embrumé, un cadeau auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas trop à vrai dire.


End file.
